


Filled With Love

by Smangle7



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2 many tags, 2cute, Bad Puns, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Like I'm going to implode this is so cute, POV Sans, Sans - Freeform, Soriel, Toriel - Freeform, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings, asgore - Freeform, ima stop, proposes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smangle7/pseuds/Smangle7
Summary: Toriel and Sans have been hitting off really well, and the skeleton is thinking about taking their relationship to the next level. He asks an old friend for advice, and also the love of his life... One, simple, question.





	1. Katching Up

(Sans takes a deep breath and wipes the sweat off the the top of his skull, despite it being 50 degrees outside. It’s a nervous sweat, he’s standing on the driveway of a nice cozy-looking house, with huge beds of golden flowers. Yet he’s deer-in-headlights, fearing it might try to jump out and eat him any second)

 

Sans: (come on sans! just walk up and tell him. i mean it’s HIM for god’s sake, he’s the most understanding person you know.)

 

(He looks in pocket to see if it’s still there, then takes another deep breath)

 

Sans: (*mumbles*) this is about to get real awkward.

 

(He walks down the driveway, up the porch stairs, and knocks on the door. Sans can hear shuffling inside and loud footsteps getting closer, eventually the door opens and a large furry boss-monster peeps out. He looks to his right, then his left in confusion, but then he looks down to see Sans, he’s a big guy after all. He’s wearing a pink floral shirt and a matching apron, Sans can’t help but to chuckle in his head, this guy looks pretty goofy for being the King of all Monsters.)

 

Asgore: Ah Sans! What a pleasant surprise, I hope you are well?

Sans: heh, sup asgore. i’m doing fine thanks, anyway i’m here cause your mail has been showing up at our house recently, not entirely sure why but. here’s a week’s worth of mail.

 

(Sans pulls a small pile of mail out of his jacket, it consists of: a couple of bills, several serious-looking letters from congress, and a magazine about gardening. He hands them to Asgore, who looks ecstatic)

 

Sans: i already informed the post office, so things’ll go back to normal starting tomorrow.

Asgore: Wonderful! I was starting to worry why I wasn’t getting anything, thank you very much.

Sans: ey no problemo, happy to help. well i’ll get out of your hair, er...fur i mean. i’d hate to be a bother.

Asgore: Oh not at all! I have a whole kettle of warm golden-flower tea, and a basket of spider pastries that I know I cannot eat all by myself. Won’t you please come in and join me?

 

(Sans tenses up for a moment,but then cleares his throat and smiles.)

 

Sans: that would be, ‘tea’-lightful.

 

(Asgore bursts into deep jubilant laughter as he puts his arm around Sans and they walk inside. His laugh is so contagious that Sans starts to laugh with him. In fact, aside from being octaves lower, his laugh sounds just like hers. They are so alike it’s almost creepy. The men enter a cute little kitchen, Sans takes a seat at the table, pulls a spider donut out of the basket and begins to much on it, while Asgore pours two cups of tea and brings them to the table. He hands one to Sans.)

 

Asgore: Help yourself to anything you like.

 

(Sans nods in gratitude, they both take a sip from their teacups. After a moment of silence, Sans speaks up.)

 

Sans: so, my turn. how ya holding up mr. king?

Asgore: Well, I am so pleased how peacefully Monsters and Humans have integrated into society. And sustaining this peace is all I can ask for.

 

(Sans takes another sip of tea, and gives Asgore a serious look.)

 

Sans: come on man, i know it’s been forever, but we used to be great pals! so with all due respect, i’m not asking how king asgore dremmurr is doing, i’m asking how king fluffy buns is doing okay?

 

(Asgore chuckles under his breath, but the light quickly leaves his eyes. Sans studies his face, and to his horror, the skeleton sees a face that he recognizes all too well.)

 

Asgore: Well then, to be completely honest with you Sans, things are not going so well. Ever since Frisk chose to live here in America, I have been trying desperately to pass a bill for Monsters standard of living, since this country’s constitution is only based on human rights. However the capital is being, rather difficult to persuade. And these “Humanists” trying to make Monsters sub-class citizens, or even worse... s-slaves, they are beginning to strike fear into the hearts of our people once again. Truly I do not know what to do, it pains me to see such....

Sans: (*interrupts*) screw em.

Asgore: (*shocked*) Come again?

Sans: i’m not gunna repeat myself, you heard me. you’re a lovable guy asgore, but the sad truth is you can’t make everyone your friend. but hey don’t let that bring you down, instead think about all the friends you already have.

 

(Asgore slouches in his chair and looks awful. Sans realizes that wasn’t the best thing to say.)

 

Asgore: Sans, can I tell you something that has been bothering me for a while now.

 

(Sans puts the donut down and nods, Asgore lets out a sad sigh.)

 

Asgore: As you know, last summer we officially moved here to this Cul-de-sac. But in these past four months, you are the first person to actually visit me. Aside from news reports, no one else wanted to join me for tea until now. Which is why I want to genuinely thank you Sans, for taking the time out of your day and do some catching up with me. But one cannot help to think that, maybe the group does not want to...

Sans: that’s not true, don’t think like that man. people still care about you, undyne an’ alpyhs are always asking how you’re doing when we skype. they want to visit, but they’re still on tour with mettaton. you know that every other friday pap invites everyone to our house for “culinary experiments” as he puts it, and no one’s stopping you from coming over.

Asgore: Hmm, I suppose you are right. Honestly I have been too intimidated to go.

Sans: nah man, me casa is you casa. visit anytime. and also frisk really wants to see you.

(Asgore perks up at the sound of Frisk, and looks at Sans.)

Sans: oh yeah, every time we pass your house, the kid’ll ask if we can visit, but tori is being, rather difficult to persuade.

 

(Asgore chuckles deeply.)

 

Asgore: Oh yes as kind as Toriel is, she can be very stubborn. Especially when it comes to her cooking.

Sans: oh god don’t even joke about that. even though we’ve been on the surface, snail pie every wednesday no matter what. no arguments.

Asgore: (*begins to laugh*) oh wow, does she really still make those?

Sans: yeah! every freakin’ wednesday!

 

(They both laugh heartly, until moisture builds in their eyes. However the laughter quickly dissipates now that they addressed the elephant in the room, or goat rather.)

 

Asgore: (*clears throat*) I understand that you two have been dating for over three months now.

Sans: y-yeah, hey look man. i know stuff’s still a little weird, and i’m sorry if i ever…

Asgore: (*interrupts*) Do you make her happy?

Sans: (*his turn to be surprised*) i- i’m sorry?

Asgore: Do, you make her happy?

Sans: uh, yeah i wanna say i do. i do make her happy.

Asgore: If she is well, then that is all I need. You are a good man, you take good care of her. All I care for is her well-being, it’s hasn’t been easy, but I will live.

Sans: wow, thanks asgore. i’m really glad you said that, cause that’s gunna make my job a lot easier.

 

(Sans pulls an object out of his pocket, it’s a small velvet box. He opens it to reveal a ring inside with a diamond on it. Asgore looks dumbfounded, and gives Sans a wild stare.)

 

Sans: heh heh, yeah. i just bought it today, you’re the first person i’m telling. i, i know it may seem a bit rushed but. i feel like i have to do this, that it’s the right thing, and...if all goes according to plan, i-i want you to come to the wedding... look this is about as comfortable as ‘telling your girlfriend’s ex that you’re gunna propose to her’ can possibly get. but at the end of the day, we’re still pals, and this is what pals would do for each other.

Asgore: (*silent for a while*) Well, Sans. You’re not normally this assertive, but I wholeheartedly understand that feeling you described. I say go for it, knowing her she’d be a fool to decline such an offer. And I would love to attend the wedding, you have not only my blessing, but also my support.

Sans: (*sighs with relief*) oh my god, thanks a million asgore. i was scared you’d flip out or somethin’ thank you for understanding.

 

(Asgore gives Sans a smile, they chat to each other until they ran out of tea and pastries. Sans helps Asgore be up-to-date with all the adventures the group has had since the move in. Things were going well, until Sans made a realization.)

 

Sans: wait asgore, i just realized somethin’. so you wanna pass this bill to make humans and monsters have equal-rights right? and i’m gunna go out on a limb here, i guess that how they would do that is to integrate monsters into the system of government that america already has, democracy.

Asgore: (*shrugs*) That seems fair and reasonable.

Sans: so, that would mean you’d have to give up your title as ‘the king of all monsters’,you okay with that?

Asgore: Well it certainly would be quite the change. But no I do not want power, I just want to give the people hope, and Frisk helped me achieve that not so long ago.

Sans: heh, well if you’re okay with it then so am i, i can see how that job can be a ‘royal-pain’. (*stand up and stretches*) welp, i best head on back, frisk an’ pap are sleeping over, and i promised i’d tuck em in tonight, and you know me an’ promises.

Asgore: I certainly do, take care of yourself Sans. Thank you again for visiting, and feel free to come again at anytime.

Sans: don’t worry, i’ll visit again, as long as YOU come this friday at my place for my bro newest cereal, ‘spaghetti-o’s’.

Asgore: (*chukles*) Oh I will forward to that.

 

(As Sans walks out of the house and across the blacktop circle in the early-fall dusk, he turns back to see Asgore standing on the porch, looking out at him. Sans waves, and Asgore waves back.)

 

Sans: (huh, that went surprisingly well. but i can’t back down now, i gotta be there for him. especially since he made that face, the same expression i saw in the mirror every day for years. the face of a man who's given up on everything, he can’t fall into the hole i did, i won’t let em’.)

 

(Sans unlocks the front door to his house, and is ambushed by his brother, and Frisk.)

 

Sans: woah you two calm down! yeah yeah i’ll read ya both peek-a-boo in a sec okay? but you both have to be in your beds, so ‘hop-to-it’.

 

(The sleepover duo bolt to the bedroom, Sans walks in to see Toriel sitting on the chair reading, he looks at her and smiles.)

 

Sans: heya sweetie? when i’m done with those two rascals, i uh, … i wanna talk to you about somethin’.

 

(Toriel nods, looking concerned. Sans laughs under breath. He walks down the hallway,and into the room. There he reads the two to sleep, tucks them in, and walks back into the living room. Where Toriel is waiting.)

 

Sans: alright, they’re out cold.

Toriel: Thank you so much for doing that, now you said you wanted to talk? I hope everything is okay Sansy dear.

 

(Sans grips his hand around the velvet box and, for the third time today, breaks into a nervous sweat.)

 

Toriel: You look like you have something on your mind.

Sans: (can’t believe i’m about to do this.) heh, yeah that’s one way to put it. uhh… (Looks at the door then points to it.) let’s, go for a walk.


	2. A Simple Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans talks to an old friend for advice and goes for the gold. But will Toriel agree?...

(With fierce determination, the “child” grabs the dusty toy knife from their back pocket and slashes Toriel across her torso, with the intent to kill in every fiber of their body. Toriel’s face turns pale, all the wind gets knocked out of her lungs, and her body shakes from the impact. How much damage was that? The “child” doesn’t really know, and they don't really care. However much it was, it was enough.)

 

Toriel: Y… you … really hate me that much?

 

(The “child” doesn’t say anything, they have the same expressionless face, like looking into a corpse. They struck her down as if she’s just another old dummy in their way, no hesitation, no mercy. Then a horrifying thing clicked in Toriel’s head.)

 

Toriel: Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here. Not you…

 

(Toriel smiles.)

 

Toriel: But them!

 

(Toriel clutches herself and laughs at her own naivety, as her whole body begins to go numb. Her dust spreads across the Ruins’ floor and settles into a neat pile. An upside-down heart appears, shakes uncontrollably, and shatters as if it were less than garbage. Then everything goes black.)

 

???: ....s .... sa....sans....Sans!

 

(Sans’ eye-sockets snap open as he gets his bearings. It’s night, he’s outside on a sidewalk,his face on the sidewalk to be specific. And Toriel is next to him, he looks right into her eyes, eyes that a few seconds ago were dying right before him. But now they’re full of life, as well as worry. Toriel hugs Sans.)

 

Sans:(oh god, they haven’t been that vivid in a long time…)

Toriel: Sans! You just fell down the stairs, and you’re sweating horribly, are you alright?!

Sans: oh man. yeah i’m fine really, sorry tori. didn’t mean to “spook” you like that. guess i’m just “bone” tired heh...

Toriel: (*gives Sans a funny look*) You sure are acting strange suddenly Sans, and not in the usual cute way. What’s on your mind?

Sans: (*nervous*) heh, it’s that obvious huh? welp i guess the “bone’s” outa the bag… heh heh.

 

(Sans sees that Toriel’s expression hasn’t changed.)

 

Sans: but you’re right, you deserve an explanation, and you’ll get one in due time. but for now, let’s uh go somewhere.

 

(Sans sticks his hand out, Toriel takes it and the two appear on a cliffside that looks all too familiar.)

 

Toriel: Oh my… Sans… is this…

Sans: yep welcome back to mt. ebott. (*whiffs his “nose” and sighs*) you can just smell the nostalgia. god this takes me back to what feels like a whole nother life ya know?

 

(Toriel silently nods in agreement and they stare out to the same view they saw just six months ago, only now at night. A steady breeze flows through them and all is quiet. Sans takes a deep breath and thinks that if he were to do this, now would be the time. He checks his pocket just one last time to see if it’s there. Now things get real…)

 

Sans: i love you toriel.

 

(This outburst breaks Toriel out of her concentration to the view, and looks at Sans. He can just barely make out the blush on her cheeks.)

 

Sans: i mean it, really. these past three months have been the best that i can remember. and that’s because of you, believe it or not, you’re one of the best things to happen in my life. meeting you has changed me for the better in so many ways, no way would i be the same “bonehead” standing here if it weren’t for you. thank you, so much…

 

(Toriel wraps her arms around Sans and they gently kiss.)

 

Toriel: Now just where did that come from, if I may ask?

Sans: eh, it was on my mind so i said it. but i did bring you here for a reason, and it has to do with my weirdness. it’s very very important… i need to ask you something.

 

(Sans’s heart feels like it’s going to burst out of his chest. It feels the day he first asked her out, only a hundred times worse.)

 

Sans: w-will you, ma-

 

(Toriel’s eyes shimmer in the moonlight, as she dons a patient smile.)

 

Sans: will you make a rock collection with me?

 

(Toriel looks very confused.)

 

Toriel: Wha-what?

Sans: (*embarrassed*) well you see i… i’ve always had this secret fascination with, rocks. i mean you know muir, my pet rock, but i want to expand, and there are all these great rocks lying around right here! just look…

 

(Toriel is speechless as Sans walks around their once home, pointing at several different rock formations.)

 

Sans: now what’s really cool is, while this mountain has its basics, you know lots of dolomite, limestone, slate. there’s also something crazy, you see that big vein of black rock way down there? do you know what that is?

 

(Toriel studies Sans’ face and sees that he is being 100% serious right now. Not to be rude, she politely shakes her head with the same dumbfounded expression.)

 

Sans: andesite, pure freakin’ ANDESITE! do you know what this means? this mountain was once a volcano! i mean it’s no surprise, what with hotland and all. but can you just imagine what this place would have been hundreds of thousands of years ago, an underwater volcano, now a whole mountain! man, i bet if we start digging, we could find some basalt, or maybe even some obsidian! or maybe…

 

(Sans’ rambling is stopped by something he sees right in front of Toriel’s feet. Confused, he walks up to it, and gets down on one knee to investigate.)

 

Sans: hold up, what’s this rock right here?

 

(Toriel looks down with Sans, which is exactly as he planned. Still on one knee, he slyly pulls the velvet box out of his pocket. He opens it to reveal the diamond ring inside and looks up to meet Toriel’s eyes. Her eyes suddenly get wide, she gasps and covers her mouth with her hands. It somehow got even quieter.)

 

Sans: Toriel, you “rock” my world, wi-will you marry me?

 

(Silence, utter silence. No one speaks, moves ,or even breathes. As every millisecond passes, more and more regret seeps into Sans’ very being. Just when he was about to hurtle himself off the cliffside, Toriel suddenly grabs Sans into an enormous hug and spins him around while screaming the following…)

 

Toriel: YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!!! Sans I would love to marry you!

 

(Sans is at first extremely shocked, and it feels like his ribs are about to crack. But he starts to laugh and also cry tears of pure joy, Toriel begins to laugh/cry with him and together, they start a bond neither of them could describe. Something only fiancee’s could understand. And together they go home, not back to Toriel’s but rather…to Sans’…)  
***  
(The next day, they invite the whole cul-de-sac to Toriel’s house, where concessions are provided. Papyrus is sampling everything on the tables and critiquing the dishes, of which his comments are either “IT’S MISSING THE NOODLE FACTOR” or “COULD BE A LITTLE MORE SAUCY” all the while Monster Kid watches his every movement. Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton are all on a projector screen while in FaceTime, of which some people walk up to a chat with them. Frisk is always at Toriel’s side, and even Asgore is there humbly in a corner sipping his tea. But people do come up to him and ask how he was doing, and how it’s been so long since they’ve seen him, which makes him feel all the better. Once everyone got comfortable, the couple asks for the people’s attention and stand next to each other looking lively.)

 

Sans: now there is a reason why we invited all of you here today, i mean aside for eating great food…

Toriel: Oh yes it’s very important to us, and we feel that this is the best way announce it. Everyone… (*lifts her left hand to reveal the ring*) we’re getting married!

 

(Cheers ring throughout the room and the trio on the screen, despite being on the other side of the planet and it being midnight where they are, were just as ecstatic. Papyrus however, runs right in front of the soon-to-be weds with everyone still looking at them.)

 

Papyrus: (*extreme eagerness*) OH OH OH SANS! CAN I BE YOUR BEST MAN?!?

Sans: (*immediately with a harsh tone*) no papyrus, i don't want you to be our best man…

 

(Everyone including Toriel gasp, Papyrus looks very hurt and confused.)

 

Papyrus: WHA...?

 

(Sans rests his hand on his brother’s shoulder and smiles)

 

Sans: i want you to be our “great” man. 

 

(Papyrus’ expression slowly turns into pure joy, his eyes sparkle, and he hugs his brother all the while, people roar with laughter. After that everyone cycled through congratulating, eating, and leaving. And Sans eventually finds himself alone with Asgore.)

 

Asgore: You had to jump the gun so quickly huh Sans?

Sans: (*chuckles*) yeah well... (*looks at Toriel, who was in deep conversation with Muffet about what ingredients go into pastries*) i just couldn’t stand another minute not being married to her... thank you again for what you said last night, it means so much to me.

 

(Asgore lays his hand on Sans’ shoulder and looks him dead in the eye.)

 

Asgore: Just promise you will take care of her. While she is one of the strongest people I know, she’s still Toriel.

Sans: (*suprised by this sudden seriousness then takes a deep breath*) from the bottom of my soul, i promise.

Asgore: Oh, and promise me a cake slice will you? While everyone craves for chocolate, I am more of a vanilla guy…

Sans: (*laughs*) you got it big guy, i’ll stop your place sometime next week. if that’s okay with you.

Asgore: Oh it is just fine, have a good night Sans.

Sans: goodnight bud.

 

(Asgore sees himself out, but not before looking back at Toriel. Unfortunate for him, her conversation had ended and she ends up look back to him. They both stop where they are, Asgore can no longer see anger on her face so that’s an improvement. But he can still see the pain and betrayal in her eyes, and that’s what really gets him. Asgore stays stoic, like he was taught since he was a child, and politely nods.)

 

Asgore: Congratulations…

 

(And with that he closes the door. Toriel still hasn’t moved, she’s staring at the door, she knows that he’s still on the other side of the door looking back. A few moments pass.)

 

Toriel: (*gently whispers*) ...thank you…

 

(Asgore then walk down the porch and towards his home. He tears up a little from gratitude.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you a lots of huggybears for reading this. Comment your thoughts so I can get better, and if you want to be informed on when this story will update, why not subscribe? It'll make us both happy, have a nice day, hope to see ya again!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you a bundle of bundles for reading! Comments your thoughts so I can get better as a writer. Have a nice day, hope to see you again!


End file.
